custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Echo 1/2 Long Years
Well, I guess it has nearly been two years since I first set foot on this wiki. Hard to believe it all started when I wanted to know if I had a copper mask or not. Well, anyway, as of tomorrow (August 15th, 2012), I will have officially been a CB-Wikian for two full years. Pretty much everything has changed in two years. Everything from my MOCs to my stories. All of it has gotten better, partially due to me maturing, and partially to criticism and advice from others (that's a shoutout to you, reader). I've also become a rollback and part of the mainpage crew, and am currently writing one heck of a long story. Well, onto the anniversary thing I guess. Special Thanks I did this last year, so I shan't do it again. Ah, what the heck. Might as well acknowledge the people who make it worthwhile to keep editing. *Auron the Champion- Good friend, although he's taken more material from me than a kleptomaniacal crow. *Sidorak12814- Another friend and good writer, although I'm following his non-Bionicle storyline. *Varkanax39 and BobTheDoctor27- Good friends, and both inspire me to keep writing whenever I take a long break. *Chicken Bond- Another good friend, MOCist, and storywriter. *Everyone else on the friends list on my user page. *All of you I've had some contact with during my time on the site. MOCs Wish I had more, but most of the areas I take pictures are crowded with stuff, so I only have two to show off. Lauraya A MOC I put on MOCpages a while back. I upgraded her a few weeks ago to look a lot better. She has a prosthetic right arm that has also been weaponized. I'd like to add more to it someday. IMG_1799.JPG|Posing for the camera. IMG_1800.JPG|Walking. IMG_1801.JPG|The retractable vibroblade on her right arm. IMG_1802.JPG|Killing a scrapped drone. IMG_1803.JPG|Yeah, her hand can become a gun too. IMG_1804.JPG|Carrying her war axe. IMG_1805.JPG|Back side, with more implants and cybernetics. IMG_1806.JPG|Last pose. Similar to the first... Flare Basically, I just added more silver. That's all. IMG_1797.JPG|Front. IMG_1798.JPG|Back. And the Bad News... While this blog does mark the beginning of my third year on CBW, it also begins my last two years as well. Why? Well, I'm going to be heading off to college at the end of 2014, which means I won't be able to do MOCs anymore, and I won't have as much time to work on stories either. I'm also planning on getting a job next year. I need money and a vehicle, both of which I cannot get without a job. Worse yet, I'm starting my junior year at school tomorrow (15th of August), and will be working quite hard to be an all A student, plus studying for the SAT and ACT exams. I want to get scholarships quite badly. Don't worry, I'll still be active, just not as much as I was during the summer. And I'm not leaving yet! Project Schedule Of course, with the fact that school starts tomorrow, I have to put some projects on hold so I can finish the larger ones. So here's the stats on my projects. *''Quest for the Masks: Active, first priority. I want to have it done by March of next year. *In the Affairs of Dragons: Inactive, low priority. Trying to solve the cluster**** of a plot that I have to deal with right now. *Bionicritical: Active, mid priority. Episodes will be sparingly released over the course of the next year. *''Singularity: Active, high priority. A non-Bionicle storyline I'd like to work on more. *''Sigma'': Semi-active, low priority. Keelah, when will I finish this... *''Starfarer'': Inactive, low priority. Considering abandoning this idea entirely... Conclusion Well, I'll be on for at least another full year of editing fun, so you're not ridding yourselves of me that easily. Oh, and my artwork contest's entry period is being extended due to a lack of entries. SO ENTER NOW!!! I'll be seeing you guys around then. Have fun, and keep editing. Sincerely, Echo 1. ---Deus Vult! 15:29, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts